haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
The Delinquent Samurai Returns to His Mother School
The Delinquent Samurai returns to His Mother School (ヤンキ-侍母校に帰る, Yanki - samurai bokō ni kaeru) is chapter ten of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter ten of volume one. Summary One day, Yozora entered the club-room and declared that she will be doing a screenplay, as Kodaka realized that Yozora wasn't joking when she said that acting will be a periodic excuse for the club. Yozora then said that she actually reflected on her miscalculation of the Momotaro screenplay. Both Sena and Kodaka were honestly surprised that even Yozora was able to be sensible. Yozora then said that adapting from an existing story was unoriginal and hence, she has written an original one. “''You only reflected on this ?!” Sena then asked if Yozora will be writing it. “''So basically, what can we expect from this story of yours ?” “''Fu, I was planning to show it to you after it is finished, but I will make an exception this time and share with you a bit.” “''First of all the main character is a high school girl. A blonde Ojou-sama. Someone who is always surrounded by boys who idolize her.” “''……''” “''One day our main character befriended another girl. They became very close friends.” "''Hehe." “''But the truth is that the main character has NTR-ed the girl’s boyfriend and the girl seeks revenge. She first gets close to the main character to lower her guard. Finally one night she called the main character to a park and our foolish main character fell for this. While the main character waited in the park, she was assaulted by the girl’s 10+ male friends. They gang-banged her and she became pregnant !” “Wait a second !!!!!!!!!!!” “''What’s with this horrible story! What kind of blockbuster is this ?” “''An unlikable woman getting treated harshly- the audience is going to love this. I bet if this story was on screen, the audience is going to give a standing ovation.” “''How terrible the audience has to be in order for this to happen !” “''Well, you are right that what we currently have is not sufficient. This is only the prologue. And then the main character got a new boyfriend, but then the boyfriend got into a car accident and passed away. And then she finally met a true friend who is not pretentious, but that person too passed away due to illness. And then that bitch from the prologue got some dudes to rape her again. At the end, the main character got involved in a crime scene and was killed by a stray bullet. As she pitifully collapsed onto the ground and awaits her inescapable death, all she could think of is how much angst she has towards the events in her life.” “''Isn’t that even worse ?!” “''……Muu, then how about this? When the main character was about to die, she thinks ‘My life is one of maggots'. If I can be reincarnated, I don’t want to be a vulgar blonde with big breasts; I want to be a slender black hair girl……’ and then, she quietly passes away……''” “''Why must I regret about my life and want to reincarnate into someone like you !” “……Fu, I didn’t have any particular person in mind when I designed the character, but now that you mentioned it, you are the most suitable person for this cast, Meat. Good job Meat, you are the main character.” “''What’s good about this !” Kodaka then asked Yozora (while trembling) if his character is what he is thinking. “''The bitch’s friend; the thug who raped the main character.” “''That’s what I figured !” Yozora then said that it is actually good for Kodaka since he would have to play for 50 men to rape Sena over and over again. Yukimura then agrees with Yozora, saying that Kodaka, being so manly would be able to even play a tree perfectly, and would be able to handle this too. “''This script is rejected. REJECTED!” Sena then loudly declared as Kodaka agrees furiously. Yozora unhappily said that this kind of genre is very popular with modern day high school girls. Sena then said that they are not going to act in front of the people anyways as Yozora said that she doesn't want some "dumb blonde girl" anyways. Sena stared angrily at Yozora. Sena then said that Yozora has to consider their views on the play as Yozora reluctantly agreed. Kodaka began to think that Yozora really does think she is the producer. Yozora then asked what do they want as Sena wanted a premise whereby the main character has lots of female friends. Yukimura wanted to add in a Samurai as Kodaka wanted to battle some sort of monster using powers like ESP, something similar to a light novel. Sena was actually surprised to know Kodaka read Light Novels. “''Kodaka, you are a delinquent, yet you read novels ?” “''It takes longer to finish a novel than a manga. Reading light novels slowly is a good way to spend time leisurely.” “''In other words, a lonely man’s essential everyday item.” “''Don’t put it in such an irritating way. It's rude to the authors and the readers.” Kodaka then realized that he forgot to tell Sena he's not a delinquent. Yukimura then said that adding a delinquent as cool as Kodaka would be nice too as Kodaka said that despite it sounds nice, it's not good. Yozora, on the other hand, was jotting down notes. 'CHARACTER' '''A delinquent who, like that of a samurai, wields a katana. Has Regent hair style. He can also use ESP.' Kodaka asked what kind of character is this as Yozora said that it is just an amalgamation of the club members' ideas. Sena then asked what about her idea as Yozora jot it down too. CHARACTER A delinquent who, like that of a samurai, wields a katana. Has Regent hair style. He can also use ESP. His name is Meat Zaemon. “''Who is Meat Zaemon ?!” “''The name ‘Meat’ with a bit of Samurai-style twist.” “''My name is not Meat it’s Sena !” “''Since we have decided on the main character let’s move on to the plot.” After shrugging off Sena's complaints, Yozora said that she read up a bit on story writing before this. The structure of a story can be divided into ‘dramatic structure’, or as well call it the ‘johakyuu ’. If the story don’t have much action, and only have the characters wasting the time away by chatting needlessly, then the story is bad. Kodaka then said that it really depends on the skill of the author as well since even an uneventful story can become interesting. But generally, this is very difficult to pull off. Yozora agreed and said that they will begin the introductions part. INTRODUCTION As the woman was being raped by a monster in school, the main character Meat Zaemon saved her. Sena then angrily asked why is the girl getting raped by a monster. Yozora said that the basis of entertainment is whereby the heroine gets raped by a monster as Sena screamed that it is a very narrow genre. Yozora reasoned that the hero will come and save the heroine anyway. Sena then said that it may be true but the viewers may have some trouble knowing that the heroine is not a virgin. Kodaka has no idea what they are talking about and asked about the main heroine. Sena then said that it would be good for the main heroine to have long black hair as Yozora happily said that it is like her. Sena then said that only the hair color is the same, her personality will be kind, responsible, emphatic, yet mentally strong. She is a bit myopic so she needs glasses. She will wear Cat Ears. And finally, she is the descendant of an angel. Kodaka replied that no such human exist while Sena said that the heroine is made up anyways。 As Yozora prepared to write down the setting for the main heroine, Yukimura wanted the main heroine should be a delinquent as well. Someone who matches Kodaka's status, a female version. Yozora add it in despite hesitating a little. HEROINE Long black hair. Glasses. Cat Ears. A secret descendant of an angel. As the leader of a delinquent gang, she is very responsible and caring towards her underlings. She has everyone’s admiration. Kodaka asked why is the "delinquent gang" in the setting. “''? I don’t think this is out of place. In fact, I am a bit envious.” “''I wanted the caring class leader who takes care of her fellow classmates, not delinquent gang.” “''Next one up is the rising action……For this, after learning the heroine’s secret, their relation quickly become intimate. Also, we need to prepare and foreshadow the events in the climax.” “''True.” Yozora then wrote down the Rising Action. RISING ACTION Firstly, Meat Zaemon raped the main heroine. Then they quickly become intimate. Finally, he learned of her secret. “''Why did the main character rape the heroine ?!” Yozora (blushing) replied to Kodaka and Sena that since she doesn't know much about love and romance so when in doubt, she'll throw in some rape scenes to hope it will be better. Sena does not want to believe that at first but she then stopped when she recalled on one of her eroges. The group then discussed on the climax as Yozora said that it was pretty difficult. Kodaka couldn't think of anything as Yozora said that her idea of the main character NTR-ed the girl’s lover and she seeks revenge. Sena told her it cannot be allowed as Yozora continued that the heroine would call the main character to the park at night and a bunch of guys will come and rape him. “''You even have the main character raped ?! How much do you like rape ?!” “''……But having the heroine back-stab the main character is a really unexpected turn of events. How about although she lied to the main character, in truth she was forced by a hidden antagonist.” “……Kodaka that’s a pretty impressive idea.” “''Aniki you are indeed great. You are indeed the underground evil overlord who controls this school in the shadow.” “''……No, I am not an evil overlord.” “''Then, we will settle on this.” CLIMAX Because the main character’s intimate heroine betrayed him, so he raped her again. Now the hidden boss reveals on the table. Sena asked why is Yozora so fixated on rape scenes. Yozora said that it is for entertainment plus fanservice purposes. Sena then said that getting raped is not fan service, solving mysteries, defeating the secret overlord, and reaching the Good End is want is needed. Yozora unhappily modified what she wrote. CLIMAX The heroine, who was close to the main character, has betrayed him. As he interrogates her, he realized the existence of a hidden antagonist. “''……Then we are finally close to the end. The best thing would be that they defeat the boss and reach Happy End.” “''Yeah that’s right.” “''The problem is what setting the boss should have. He must be someone very annoying and, when defeated, the audience would cheer in glee.” And hence, Yozora wrote : 'FINAL BOSS' '''Blonde, an Ojou-sama from a upstart family. Always surrounded by guys. Her motto is ‘''I Got Lots of Money !’''' “''That’s not me! No I never said things like ‘I got lots of money!’ If I have to say the final boss should be someone who has ‘long black hair, nasty looking eyes, shitty personality girl.’''” “''The heroine already has the long black hair attribute. Rejected.''” Kodaka guesses the boss's looks are set in stone. Yozora then declared that she will write up the script. However, sometime later, Yozora surprisingly honestly said that she realized it cannot work well so nothing was written down in the end. Kodaka was just glad that he doesn't have to act out this story. Notes * Netorare or NTR is a term whereby it literally means "Cuckold". It is a usually referred as a man being adulterous to his wife, however, in most Japanese eroges and hentai-anime, it would usually depict the female protagonist being unfaithful to the male protagonist. Netorare is essentially a genre whose goal is to project discomfort on the audience's part (much like horror movies are intended to provoke the audiences' fear), where the discomfort comes in the form of sexual jealousy. Oddly, for some reason, some people tend to enjoy this genre. For more information, please go to this site. * An individual with ESP or extrasensory perception is basically someone with telekinetic powers. * The samurai were the military nobility of pre-industrial Japan. They are warriors following the code of the bushido. They are traditionally depicted using the katana, the Japanese longsword although they were shown to use a variety of weapons. Samurai also wore elaborate armor and helmets in battle.